Sweet Senbonzakura (Alternate)
by chakuchiki
Summary: (Lanjutan dari Sweet senbonzakura). Banyak pangeran tampan yang berusaha merebut hati Rukia. Namun siapakah yang akan Rukia pilih dan tetap berada di hatinya? "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?". Sweet Senbonzakura CHAPTER 8!


Salam kenal senpai semua. Aku newbie. Aku baca Sweet Senbonzakura yang asli, tapi sayang ceritanya belum selesai dan udah lama gak dilanjutin author. jadi ini bisa dibilang alternate endinglah J. aku gak suka cerita yang menggantung soalnya. aku juga bukan author asli dari sweet senbonzakura, hanya melanjutkan. Oh iya, ini fic pertamaku semoga suka ya. no blame plis, just review :D

original sweet senbonzakura : s/5378441/1/Sweet-Senbonzakura

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?"

 **Sweet Senbonzakura**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rukia?" Ucap Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin dan nada sedater mungkin. Meski berusaha sedatar mungkin, Ichigo dan Hitusagaya tetap menangkap nada marah dalam ucapan Byakuya.

"Uhmm.. tidak tahu Byakuya, aku baru saja datang dan sudah seperti ini. Mungkin kau lebih baik bertanya padanya." Ichigo nyengir ketakutan sambal jempolnya mengarah ke Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di samping Rukia yang tertidur.

Hitugaya hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan wajah setengah pucat. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil menyusun kata. "Dia sedang demam." Singkat padat dan tidak jelas. Hal itu membuat dahi Byakuya mengerut.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Keduanya langsung menelan ludah tak berani berucap sepatah kata pun.

Melihat tak ada tindakan dari mereka, Byakuya pun menekankan reiatsunya. Ichigo bergidik merasakannya mengingat bagaimana reiatsu Byakuya bisa membunuh hollow dalam sekejap.

Perubahan reiatsu yang sangat drastis sontak membuat Rukia tergaget dan terbangun, apalagi ini adalah reiatsu yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Nii… Nii-sama?" Ucap Rukia ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya yang tersadar mengapa Rukia terbangun langsung menormalkan reiatsunya. Ia melewati Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan santainya dan tetap cool seolah mereka tak ada di sana.

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya datar. Namun Rukia tetap dapat menangkap rasa cemas dibalik kata-katanya.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya hanya saling memandang. Merasa suasana tidak enak menyelimuti mereka, mereka pun langsung berinisiatif untuk pulang.

"Baiklah Rukia, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu di sini lama-lama. Aku pulang dulu yaa… bye." Kata Ichigo dengan nada santai seperti biasanya.

"Ah, terima kasih telah menjengukku Ichigo." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat pria mana pun meleleh melihatnya. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat pujaan gadisnya itu baik-baik saja. Namun ia tak bisa menatap senyum itu terlalu lama karena ada sepasang mata tajam yang meliriknya dengan aura membunuh. Ichigo pun berlalu.

"Aku juga harus menyelesaikan misiku mencari hollow dengan reiastsu aneh yang berada di sekitar sini." Hitsugaya berbohong. Dia sebenarnya tidak ada tugas apa pun. Dia hanya tidak ingin situasi dingin yang diciptakan byakuya terus menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hitsugaya-taichou. Maaf merepotkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir." Kata Rukia. Dia ingin bangun dan berterima kasih pada hitusgaya, namun ia sadar ia hanya memakai handuk putih.

Hitsugaya yang melihat itu mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu sambil menatap tidak ikhlas harus meninggalkan Rukia.

Byakuya masih terdiam dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan 'jelaskan padaku'. Rukia juga tetap bungkam sedikit takut dengan tatapan –bekas tatapan- Byakuya yang mengerikan.

Di depan rumah milik keluarga Kuchiki itu, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berpapasan dengan Kira Izuru, wakil kapten divis 3. Kira Izuru tersenyum lega melihatnya menemukan Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda. Sou-taichou meminta anada segera kembali Soul Society. Belia merasa anda pergi terlalu lama." Kata Izuru tanpa basa-basi. "Oh iya, apakah anda melihat Kuchiki-taichou?" Tambahnya.

Hitsugaya hanya menunjuk rumah mewah di sebelahnya lalu berlalu pergi. Ia tidak ingin terkena amukan si jago merah yang mengerikan itu. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya melihat Kira yang terpanik kebingungan, tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Byakuya bahwa tipuannya terbongkar oleh sang sou-taichou.

"tok.. tok .. tokk" Kira mengetuk pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. Hanya beberapa menit pintu terbuka. Dan byakuya berdiri tegap membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"er.. ehh.. ituu.. anuu.." Kira tergagap merasakan reiatsu byakuya yang kurang mengenakkan.

"hmm?"

"Sou-taichou menyuruh Anda kembali. Beliau bilang dia mengetahui tipuan anda dan melalaikan tugas." Kira sudah tak mampu lagi merangkai kata. Ia hanya ingin tugasnya ini cepat selesai, karena ia sudah ketakutan. Belum sempat Byakuya menghabiskan waktunya, langsung saja si tua itu mengetahui kejanggalan pada reiatsu byakuya. Byakuya hanya menghela napas dan mengagguk mengerti.

"Aku akan kembali nanti. Pergilah, jangan menungguku." Jawab byakuya, lebih seperti perintah. Kira hanya mengangguk tidak berani berkata aneh-aneh lagi dan berlalu pergi.

Byakuya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ichigo hanya berdiam dan berpikir. Dalam hati ia menari-nari karena kedua saingannya telah pergi. Itu berarti sebentar lagi hanya ada Rukia dan dirinya, tidak ada yang mengaggu lagi. Ichigo berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Ada apa nii-sama? Kenapa kau kembali? Kenapa aku mendengar suara Kira?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku." Byakuya tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rukia. Ia ingin penjelasan.

Rukia tahu ia tidak dapat membantah perkataan sang kakak. Akhirnya Rukia menjelaskan semuanya, benar-benar semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong pada pria itu. Byakuya hanya bungkam sampai semua penjelasan Rukia selesai. Ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rukia menjawab spontan.

Byakuya tentu saja tahu Riukia berbohong. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung memanas dan memerah.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja dengan suhu tubuh seperti itu?" Byakuya sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Rukia.

"Gomen nii-sama. Aku…" Rukia sedikit menyesal dengan jawabannya yang membuat Byakuya kesal.

Byakuya meninggalkan Rukia sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tak beberapa lama Byakuya kembali, membawa teh hijau manis dan baju hangat untuk Rukia. Rukia yang melihat itu langsung senang luar biasa, pipinya semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Pakailah, aku akan menunggu di luar." Byakuya keluar dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan Rukia mengganti bajunya. Jujur saja, Byakuya mati-matian menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah melihat Rukia seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bakal ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa ia lepas kendali, pikirnya.

"Sudah nii-sama, terima kasih." Ucap rukia dari dalam kamar. Byakuya segera membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Minumlah, lalu istirahatlah." Kata byakuya singkat seperti biasanya. Namun Rukia tahu pria yang duduk disampingnya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, nii-sama. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Kata Rukia lemah dengan senyum yang menawan. Byakuya tak menjawab. Ia mengelus kepala Rukia dan mengecupnya. Rukia shock dengan tindakan Byakuya meskipun dalam hati ia merasa senang, hangat, dan nyaman. Tapi saying kehangatan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Maaf harus meninggalkanmu. Dan lagi." Selalu saja singkat seperti biasanya. Menyebalkan, pikir Rukia. Tapi rukia sedikit terganggu dengan kata-kata lagi.

"Lagi? Apa maksudnya? Nii-sama kan sudah kembali?"Ucap Rukia polos.

"Aku harus kembali ke Soul Society. Tugasku belum selesai." Rukia kecewa. Byakuya harus meninggalkannya lagi. Rasanya ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengannya saat ini. Entah kenapa.

"Maaf Rukia. Jaga kesehatanmu." Byakuya kembali mengelus kepala Rukia. Dan segera berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jangan buat aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Tambah Byakuya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Rukia.

Rukia terbengong melihat pernyataan Nii-sama nya. Itu berarti seorang Kuchiki Byakuya melalaikan tugasnya karena mengkhawatirkannya Rukia benar-benar senang dan tidur dengan nyenyak hingga pagi tiba.

Merasa tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah. Badannya sudah membaik, kepalanya juga tidak pening seperti kemarin. Apa ini karena Byakuya datang kemarin ya, batin Rukia.

Waktu yang berlalu di sekolah sangat membosankan bagi Rukia. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu nama. Byakuya. Byakuya. Byakuya. Byakuya.

"Hoiii RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo di depan muka Rukia yang asyik melamun padahal jam pelajaran telah usai.

Rukia marah-marah dan menendan-nendang kaki Ichigo. DIa tidak mampu berkata-kata, takut ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan Byakuya.

"Main yuk, aku bosan nih." Ajak Ichigo polos. Dia sebenarnya hanya mau memanfaatkan kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa kesepian dengan tidak adanya nii-sama di rumah membuatnya menerima ajakan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengajaknya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota karakura dengan mobil sedan yang tampak mahal milik ayahnya, seorang dokter bedah berpengalaman.

Dalam perjalanan, Ichigo tak henti-hentinya menatap Rukia yang sibuk bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya, sahabatnya, kehidupannya, termasuk nii-samanya. Ichigo menyimpulkan masih ada harapan untuknya mendapatkan Rukia. Toh mereka hanya kakak adik, batin Ichigo.

Setelah perjalananan yang cukup jauh, sampailah mereka ditempatnya. Ichigo memang sengaja memilih tempat yang cukup jauh agar bisa menikmati waktu dengan Rukia.

Kebanyakkan wanita tentu mencari hal-hal berbau fashion. Namun tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia malah memilih masuk ke toko boneka dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

Yahh, waktu yang indah memang berlalu cepat. Sang surya sudah tak tampak lagi, menandakan Ichigo tak dapat bersama dengan Rukia lagi. Mereka masuk ke mobil dan bergegas pulang.

Jalan yang mereka lalui memang sama, yang beda adalah SUASANA. Jalan yang tercepat adalah melewati hutan. Siang hari memang biasa saja, jalanan ramai. Tapi malam hari berbeda. Malam yang mencekam dengan hujan deras disertai petir membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Apalagi dengan hollow yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cih sial, kenapa harus muncul di saat seperti ini! Tunggulah di mobil Rukia." keluh Ichigo yang merasa saat-saat dengan Rukia terganggu.

Ichigo menepikan mobilnya, berubah menjadi Shinigami lalu mengejar hollow tersebut. Rukia yang ketakutan ditinggal sendiri memilih untuk menyusul Ichigo.

"Hossh… hosshh.. hosshh…" Sial kemana perginya hollow tersebut, batin Ichigo. Saat menoleh ke belakang ia terkejut melihat Rukia yang kelelahan mengejarnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bo…"

"GROAARRR!" hollow berukuran raksasa berada di depannya saat ini. Dengan keahliannya Ichigo mengalahkan hollow itu dengan gerakan cepat sampai-sampai Rukia tidak dapat melihatnya. Hingga tiba-tiba hollow itu menghilang.

Rukia gemetar hebat. Bukan karena hollow itu, melainkan suara petir yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"JDERRRRRR!"

"KYAAAA!" Rukia sontak memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Dia melihat mata Rukia benar-benar diliputi ketakutan namun tetap indah. Lama kelamaan wajahnya semakin mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat.

WARNING! SEMI RATE M.

Bibir Ichigo sukses mendarat di pipi Rukia. Rukia sekali lagi terkejut. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, takut, benci, rindu, sedih, kecewa. Ichigo menciumnya dengan lembut, namun Rukia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Merasa ciumannya tidak dihiraukan, Ichigo mulai memaksakan lidahnya untuk menyusuri lidah Rukia. Rukia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya telah dikunci oleh ichigo, badannya juga sangat lemas ketakutan.

Masih tetap mengunci mulut Rukia, tangan ichigo bermain nakal di dada Rukia, meskipun masih tertutup oleh baju shinigaminya. Air mata Rukia semakin mengalir deras merasa tidak nyaman.

Merasa memerlukan oksigen, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menggigit kecil leher Rukia, sambil tangannya meremas payudaranya. Rukia terlalu lemas dan shock untuk berkata-kata, dia hanya mendesah pelan dan meneteskan air mata yang tersamarkan karena hujan deras.

Lama-kelamaan akal sehat ichigo semakin hilang, wajahnya menatap dada Rukia dari dekat. Tangan kirinya menahan badan rukia yang lemas. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi meremas dadanya mulai menyelip ke dalam bajunya, berada di perut Rukia. Semakin turun. Turun. Turun. Hingga mengelus _sesuatu_ yang sangat dijaga Rukia. Merasa ada sentuhan asing di daerah intimnya, ia tercekat dan berteriak meski tidak keras, menandakan penolakan. Namun tubuhnya benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan berpasrah. Jari-jari Ichigo memasuki lorong sempit itu.

"Ahh… Ngghh.. " Rukia mendesah pelan. Ichigo mencium payudara Rukia. Memang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup membuat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo kehilang kendalinya. Rukia mendesah dalam tangsinya, hingga beberapa jari Ichigo masuk ke dalamnya, dan membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Ichi… hentikan.. sakitt.. Nii-sama.. saa.. sakiitt" Tak peduli dengan jeritan kecil Rukia, Ichigo terus melanjutkan aksinya. Rukia sudah kehilangan harapan, ia hanya berpasrah dan menangis.

Rukia yang kesakitan dengan jari jemari Ichigo yang bermain di dalam lorong kewanitaannya, tidak sadar bahwa jari jemari itu sudah berganti menjadi batang kemaluan Ichigo yang mengeras, memaksanya masuk ke dalam ruang sempit itu. Rukia berteriak kesakitan tanpa suara karena kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, nii-sama."

- **TBC** -

Siapa pun yang mempunyai chapter sebelumnya, s/5378441/1/Sweet-Senbonzakura bukan bermaksud melangkahi kok. Cuma karena sepertinya udah lama gak di update , jadi ingin melanjutkan saja. Tidak ada maksud buruk apa pun. Karena sayang ini fic bagus yang belum selesai. Kalua ada yang punya cerita senbonzakura dan melanjutkan saya tidak keberatan. Please review, thank you J


End file.
